


The Fighting Temeraire

by Shirley



Series: Too Close [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'évolution de la relation entre Bond et Q au fils des mois ou comment deux hommes que tout sépare ont besoin l'un de l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighting Temeraire

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu Skyfall mercredi et depuis j'ai 00Q qui me colle à la peau. Donc ce premier chapitre est une sorte d'essai pour tester les eaux. 
> 
> Au fils des chapitres, les choses vont devenir plus explicite...
> 
> Soyez indulgents.

Where you go I go

What you see I see

_Skyfall- Adele_

_Première marche._

 

« Q, j’ai perdu votre Walther PPK / S »

Q ne prend pas la peine de détacher son regard de l’écran en face de lui, avoir était aussi facilement hacker par Silva lui est resté encore au travers de la gorge et il n'oubliera jamais les mots qui s’étaient affichés sur son écran _« Not such a clever boy  »_   Dans la vie, on trouve toujours quelqu’un de toujours plus intelligent que soi. Pas pour Q. Il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu’un entrer dans le système aussi facilement et le démanteler en quelques secondes.

Q n’est donc pas d’humeur à porter une attention à 007.

« Vous en aurez un autre lors de votre prochaine mission 007, maintenant je vous conseillerais de rentrer chez vous »

« Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? »

Q lève les yeux de son écran, prenant conscience de la nouvelle proximité de 007, appuyé sur son bureau avec nonchalance. Ils échangent un regard et Q revient aussitôt à son algorithme en tapotant sur son clavier aussi  naturellement que d’autre manie les armes à feux : comme une seconde nature.

« Pas dans l’immédiat 007, maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser retournez ce pourquoi on m’a confié un tel  poste »

Q voit en du coin de l’œil 007 hausser les épaules puis se remettre droit et se pencher légèrement vers l’oreille de Q comme si il allait lui murmurer un secret :

« Ah la pression d’être le plus jeune Quartier-maitre de l’histoire du MI6 »

Q n’a pas le temps de répondre que 007 quitte la salle.

 

 

Quand M lui avait annoncé qu’il prendrait le poste de Quartier-maître et que son premier contact avec la branche 00 serait le lendemain avec 007, il avait essayé de garder le visage le plus neutre possible.

 

Le 007.

 

Celui pour qui le MI6 a était en deuil, froidement et sans aucune émotions plus qu’il n’en fallait mais en deuil tout de  même. Mort qui a coûté le poste de Eve après une longue heure dans les bureaux d’en haut et la remise d’un compte rendu aussi épais qu’un dictionnaire.

Le 007.

Celui qui est connu comme une légende au point que certains ont du mal à y croire. On parle d’un espion capable de désarmer un homme en une fraction de seconde, d’un homme qui tue aussi froidement et facilement qu’une machine, d’un homme qui a fait échouer des centaines d’attentats terroristes. Mais aussi de l’agent qui a coûté le plus au MI6, on murmure qu’il est question de plusieurs centaines de millions de livres.

Tous les jeunes loups qui entrent dans le MI6 veulent l’imiter et se mesurer à lui. Le MI6 a ses propres compétitions interne et 007 en est le centre. ~~~~

Q s’était préparé méthodiquement à leur première rencontre, il savait qu’un homme tel que Bond aurait des difficultés à obéir à quelqu’un qui faisait près de la moitié de son âge. Q avait décidé de  prendre de court l’agent dès leur premier contact.

Q fut surpris en voyant le fameux 007 être dans un état presque pitoyable, son visage abîmé, des cernes sous les yeux, la mine fatigué mais ce qui l’avait troublé était ce regard bleu. Il y’avais dans ce regard l’assurance et la confiance, la maîtrise et la puissance, la loyauté et la violence.

Quiconque fut le 007 d’antan, il était toujours présent en l’homme du présent.

 

«  Il est important que vous comprenez une chose, 007 est un agent particulier. Si il vous pose des difficultés, faites le immédiatement remonter à moi. »

« Bien Madame puis je vous poser une question ? »

Un hochement de tête fut sa réponse

« S’est-il passé quelque chose avec 007 et l’ancien Q »

« Absolument rien Q, considérez cela comme un soutient.»

Q n‘est jamais allé voir M pour se plaindre.

 

_Deuxième marche_

Le bureau Q bourdonnait, on entendait seulement des doigts tapés sur des claviers parfois quelques murmures. Une menace au Caire s’était fait connaitre et l’ambassade d’Angleterre était particulièrement visée. On demanda à Q de vérifier qu’aucune attaque cyberterroriste ne pourrait mettre à mal les infrastructures de sécurité .

Si Q avait était plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que pendant quelques secondes, le bureau était devenu soudainement silencieux.

« Alors qu’est-ce cette fois ? Devez-vous veiller à la sécurité de la banque d’Angleterre ? »

« Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça 007 »

Une main se posé prés de son clavier. Un instant Q posa ses yeux sur la main, forte et puissante mais abîmée avec de légères marques. Puis la voix ronronnant de 007 se fit entendre  à ses oreilles :

« Vous devez avoir toujours du temps pour moi vous êtes mon Quartier-maître, je suis votre priorité.»

Le silence revint dans le silence et sans doute que si Q n’avait pas eu la vie qu’il a vécu, il serait comme ses autres agents, impressionné au point d’en être presque tétanisé. Non Q n’était pas impressionné par 007, il sourit lentement et tourna légèrement sa tête vers 007 :

« Je suis le Quartier-maître de tout la branche 00 et pour l’instant je suis dans l’attente  de 005 qui ne devrait pas tarder,de retour de sa mission.»

Q sourit a un peu plus en voyant le regard de 007 légèrement désarmé sans doute par son audace, mais Q n’en avait pas fini, il continua d’une voix légèrement amusé :

« Et lui contrairement à vous coûte beaucoup moins cher, il a le respect des instruments que je lui confie »

007 recula mais tout étonnement avait disparu pour refaire place à son personnage d’espion confiant.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu’il rate. »

Q sourcilla ne comprenant pas où 007 voulait en venir. L’espion sourit et s’approcha de lui, une main posé sur le bureau et le visage un peu plus penché vers lui

« Votre expression quand je vous annonce que j’ai perdu vos gadgets est impayable »

Q garda l’expression la plus neutre possible même s’ il sentait une légère pique de colère en lui. 007 recula lui lança un sourire confiant et sorti d’un bureau silencieux.

Q ne posa pas un regard sur ses agents et repris où il s’était arrêté.

Non 007 n’était pas n’importe quel agent.

 

_Troisième marche._

« C’est une impasse, prenez à droite »

« Impossible, ils vont me rattraper si je prends cette route »

Q soupira d’agacement il était cinq heure du matin, il n’était pas rentré chez lui depuis deux jours et il commençait à sentir ses nerfs s’effriter surtout avec un 007 qui aimait remettre en doute son autorité pour l’amusement :

« Je vous dis d’aller à droite 007, j’ai toute confiance en vos capacités pour gérer quelques agents du Maussade. »

« Si pour vous quelque agents signifie dix types avec trois armes de pointe sur chacun d’eux alors  je pense que j’aurais quelques complications, surtout que je n’ai eu droit cette fois ci qu’à un Glock 19/c »

« Vous n’aviez qu’à ne pas perdre à nouveau votre Walther, savez-vous qu’en haut, on surveille nos compte plus attentivement qu’auparavant ? »

Il entendus une accélération et des injures étouffées:

« Vous savez Q, je pense que je vous coûterais plus mort que vivant »

Q ne répond pas parce qu’il sent la vérité dans ses mots. Il ne veut pas s’appesantir sur cette pensée, il reprend de la même voix maîtrisée qu’il a l’habitude d’utilisé spécialement avec 007 :

«  Bien 007, si vous rentrer rapidement, je vous assure que vous aurez toutes les armes que vous souhaitez. »

« Aurais-je à un stylo explosif ? »

Q soupira : 

« Nous ne faisons plus dans ce genre de chose 007 mais si vous finissez la mission pour ce soir, vous aurez votre stylo »

« Cela me semble être un bon deal »

« Il y’a un entrepôt à moins d’une centaine de mètre de là où vous êtes, abandonné c’était une ancienne usine de textile maintenant réquisitionné par la mafia locale »

« Je le vois, oh et Q »

« Qu’est-ce 007 ? »

Il entend une porte se fermée et des pas :

« Le stylo, je le veux bleu avec mes initiales dessus »

Q soupira, il se retient de couper la connexion mais il n’en a pas le droit. Il doit être à tout moment disponible pour l’agent avec lequel il est en mission. Il regarde les mouvements de 007 sur la carte à l’écran, trois hommes s’approchent face à lui et les coups de feu éclatent.

 

007 aura son stylo bleu explosif à ses initiales. Il ne s’en servira jamais.

 

 

 


End file.
